Mondler: The One Where They're Young
by Veridissima
Summary: The story is about Monica and Chandler, right after 1988 Thanksgiving
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write another Mondler story but I couldn't decide about what.**

**So I finally decided to write about them in college.**

**The story starts after they bring Chandler to the hospital in 1988 Thanksgiving.**

**I don't own Friends, but I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Monica, Ross, Rachel, Judy and Jack are in the waiting room, waiting for news about Chandler's operation. Ross and Judy are screaming at Monica for cutting Chandler's toe.<p>

Until the doctor come to the room, seeing them screaming, he clears his voice and everyone look at him. Ross comes running and asks:

"So, how is he?"

"He's fine. He's recovering. He has to spend the night."

"When can we see him?" Monica asks, relieve from the fact that he's fine.

"He's already in the room. Follow me." And the doctor indicates them the way to the room and says "He must wake up in a little."

They all sit in the chairs. Ross is sitting in the chair next to Chandler's bed. And the others are sitting in the others chairs more far away from the bed. Rachel is telling to Monica something about her boyfriend, but Mon is simply ignoring, just looking at Chandler, hoping that he wakes up fast and to have some time alone with him , for her to explain what just happened. But now she remembers how can she explain? What she says that she liked him, and then he called her fat, so she wanted revenge, she would sound like a little girl. Then she ears a voice, Chandler's voice, he was trying to speak; so she decides that she will know at to say when she has to do it, and she stands up and comes close and they are finally ear him talking

"Where... Where am I?"

And Ross answers: "Dude, you are at the hospital, you were spending Thanksgiving at my house."

"Yes, I remember, but what happened?"

And so Monica says: "I'm so sorry, Chandler." Saying this, she picked his hand but then she catch Ross's eyes and fast let his hand go. And in that moment she come to the conclusion that she didn't want to let go of his hand and she can't really figure out why. She is waken up for her daydream from some noise coming from Ross's belly and with Chandler asking if they had eaten. And finally their parents talk for the first time, saying that they had to rush to bring him to the hospital and since then they're there. And Chandler answers like this:

"Go eat and go home. I'm fine here, just come picking me up tomorrow." Saying this to everybody and the last part directly for Ross, who answers:

"Ok, man."

At the same time, everybody starts to go for the door, no, not Monica. She stays in the same place, so Rachel asks her: "Mon, are you coming?"

"I'll be there, I just want to talk to Chandler first, if that's ok with him?"

Chandler asks that it's ok and so Rachel before going says:

"Ok, Mon. Can I bring you anything to eat."

"Yes, please. The same as you."

And with that Rachel exits the room, leaving Chandler and Monica alone.

Monica sits in the chair next to Chandler's bed, where Ross was previously sitting. When she sits, she puts her hands on his bed and he immediately takes hers on his. And let a reconforting smile.

And Monica, who is still looking down, just says: "I'm sorry."

"Don't be just tell me what happened?"

"I don't know how to tell you. It's a big story."

"I have time." And he squeezes her hand. "And start from the beginning."

"Ok. Last year I heard you."

"Heard me. Saying what?"

"You don't remember."

"What?"

"You call me fat. You said you didn't want to be stuck there with Ross's fat sister."

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry. You weren't suppose to ear that..."

"Yes, that's what everyone says. They can call me fat if I don't listen." And she starts to cry.

"Mon. Wait. Can I call you Mon?" She nods and continues: "I'm so sorry. That's why you lose weight?"

"Yes. But not in the way. It was because you didn't know me and your impression of me was just that I was fat..."

"Stop there, Mon." He left her head, for her eyes to be facing his, and he says in his most soft voice. "That's not true. I'm not going to lie to you, you were fat. But that wasn't what I saw. I saw an intelligent woman, the most confident woman I ever met, because you never hide, you always walk with pride and confident and I saw a sweet girl who make a great macaroni and cheese." And she let a little chuckle. "See I make you laugh." And he pulls her for a hug and she relax in his chest and says:

"Thanks, Chandler. That really make me fell better." And she isn't just talking about what he said but also about being in his arms, she fells safe, as nothing can hurt her.

"I know that I'm your stupid brother's roommate, but you can always talk to me, that I will understand and if you want I won't tell your brother. And when I call you fat, it wasn't for hurt you, because I know how it fells to have people talking behind our back." And she just says, this simple words: "Thanks. And I will."

Then they ear a knock in the door, she stands up and sees that it's Ross to say goodbye to Chandler and to say to Monica that is time to go. She exits the room but not before taking one last look at Chandler. And in that moment they both fell something like shills passing all over their body, but they couldn't figure out why.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you like it. I loved writing it.<strong>

**I'm sorry if there is any mistakes, but english isn't my maternal language.**

**And please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am again.**

**I hope you like the first chapter.**

**I want to know if people want me to put some Ross and Rachel in the story, but of course, still meanly Mondler. Or just stick to Mondler.**

**I don't own Friends.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chandler is in his dorm and like the previous days, he has thinking about Monica. Since Thanksgiving, last week, he's seeing in a different way, it isn't because she's thin, now. It is another thing but he couldn't figure out what.<p>

He's sick of being stuck on his room, so he goes for a walk in campus.

Monica is in the bus from Long Island to New York, she's still living in her parents house because the culinary's school where she is studying, it wasn't any campus. She has been thinking about moving to New York to live with her Nana, it was close to school and she wouldn't have to take the bus. She had talk to her, and Nana had said that she would love that, but it would be hard to convince her parents. But that isn't the subject in her mind. It is him, Chandler. She had liked him, like intestinally, when they had met, because he's cute. But then he called her fat and she started to hate him. But after Thanksgiving she doesn't hate him anymore, she kind of like him. She couldn't stop thinking about him, about what he said and how she felt safe inn his arms.

She wanted to call him since she left the hospital. He had said that she could but she had nothing to tell him. But then she remembers that she hadn't tell him about the toe's accident and she also can ask him him his opinion about her moving with Nana.

So she decide that in the break between classes, she would call him and she'll ask him what he thought about her living with Nana.

At lunch break, Monica is by the the phone, ready to make the call, she dials the campus number and some guy answers:

"Who is it?"  
>"Monica. I would like to talk to Chandler Bing."<p>

"Ok. I'm gonna get him. I think he is in his dorm."

"Oh. Wait. IF he's alone, you can say it's Monica but if his roommate is in the room just call me outside and say it's me."

"Ok. Whatever."

So the man knocks in the door and Chandler answers:

"Come in."

"Hey, Chandler. Is Ross in here?"

"No. I think, he's out with Carol. But you can leave a message."

"No. It's for you. It's some girl, Monica. She asked me not to say her name if Ross was here."

Chandler listening to Monica's name, almost made him fall of the bed.

"Ok. I take the phone call."

Her goes to the phone, picks it and says:

"Hey, Mon. How have you been?"

"Fine, Chandler. And how are you?"

"I'm good, too. So why are you calling?"

"I want your opinion on something." She says nervously.

"What?"

"It's that. Do you know I still live with my parents?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I should move to New York?"

"Yes. But I thought your school didn't have a campus."

"It doesn't. But I would move in with my grandmother."

"Where is her apartment?"

"Do you know Central Perk?"

"Yes. Sometimes me and Ross go there."

"She lives above."

"That's cool. Is she cool about you living there?"

"Yes, I already talk to her, she's ok with that. She's lonely and she really likes me. I always have fun with her and I tell her everything. She's very cool. It's stupid that I'm saying this about my grandmother."

"No, it's good. I would love to have a grandmother like that."

"Oh. How is yours?"

"I never knew the mother of my mother because she died when my mom was a teenager. The mother of my dad was really cold, but she always give me 20 bucks. But then she stopped talking to us when my father came out of the closet."

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. So to conclude, I think you should move in with your grandma. I don't if I'm wrong. But your relationship with your mother don't seem the best, I apologize if I'm wrong."

"Ya, unfortunately you're right. My mother is always criticizes me and everything I do. So that's even one more reason to move."

"So, I definitely think you should do it."

"Ok. I think so too. Now, the hard part is to tell my parents."

"That is with you. But good luck."

"Thanks. I'm gonna need it."

"So that's the only reason you call me?"

"Ya, I think so. So bye."

"No... Don't go." He says nervously.

She hopeful for something more asks: "Why?"

He thinks for something to keep her on the phone and finally says: "You never told me what happened with the toe?"

"Oh. That."

"Yes, that. You can tell me."

"Ok. But please don't be mad."

"Ok. I'm gonna try."

"Ok. I heard you call me fat and when I got thin, I wanted revenge..."

And she gets cut of by Chandler saying: "So you decide to cut my finger?"

"No. It was suppose just be the way your jaw dropped when you saw me."

"Oh. You notice it. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm use to it. Then I started talking to Rachel and I said I would like to get you naked and throw you at the street and laugh at you. And I'm so sorry."

"That's funny, if it wasn't supposed to be made to me. But continue."

"Ok. So Rachel said that I should seduce you to try to got you naked. And Rachel tried to teach me how to do it, but didn't really work. But then I started to have to many things in my hands and then the knife fall. I'm so sorry, so sorry."

"Mon, we are pass that. You can't do nothing now, what's done it's done. Ok, Mon?"

"Ok."

"We should laugh about it."

"If you say so. Chandler, I have to go, I already just have 5 minutes to lunch. So bye."

"Goodbye, Mon."

And they both hang up happy. Thinking that they had just talked to each other and they pass the rest of the day with a smile in their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you like it.<strong>

**I apologize again if there is any errors.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here it's the third chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**And I don't own Friends.**

* * *

><p>Chandler is really happy. The Christmas break has just started and he was suppose to pass all the first week from vacation in campus until his mom comes to town from them to pass Christmas eve together. But he's happy now because Ross had just asked him if he would like to spend the week with him at his parents house. What Ross doesn't know is that his happiness is so big, not just because he wouldn't be suck in campus alone but because he would one week with Monica.<p>

He and Monica, since Thanksgiving, are always calling each other, they had going out, when Mon had to wait for Ross. She is really easy to talk to. Since he was little, he never trusted anyone to tell everything, until Ross and now Monica. It is just one thing, he can't tell to either of them, his true feelings for Mon. But besides that it's easy to talk to the Gellars.

Monica is really happy. The Christmas break has just started and she had just decided that she would tell her parents about her decision in the Christmas's day when her grandma will be there. But she's happy now because Ross had just called to tell that Chandler would spend the first week of vacation at their house, and so it's Rachel.

Chandler and Ross had just stopped the car in front of Ross's childhood home. They see Monica at the window and in seconds she is by the door. She hugs Ross and controls herself, trying not to hug Chandler; Ross doesn't know about their friendship and they like it that way. And Chandler just gives her a look that means everything to her. They enter the house and say hello to Rachel, who is already there, and at Mr. And Mrs. Geller. Ross goes to his room to put his bags and Monica goes show Chandler the guest room, and finally when they are alone and nobody is watching, they give a proper hug to each other and with her still in his arms, he says:

"Hey, Mon." And he lets her go of his arms.

"It's nice to see you in person."

"Ditto. You look beautiful, Mon."

"Thank you, Chandler. So do you."

"Thanks. You are too sweet." And she blushes and to change the subject, she says:

"Your room is in there."

"I know. I've been here remember."

"Yes, I remember. Maybe be should go back to the living room, they are waiting for us."

"Ya. I hope we will find some time to hang out just the two of us."

"I hope so, too."

And they go to the living room side by side and Ross asks:

"What took you so long? You already know the place."

" Nothing." They both say neversoly, while Rachel murmurs something to herself.

And they all go to the dinning room to lunch and Ross and Monica's parents tell them that they would be out for all the nights for the next week because of they would go to Christmas's partys, everyday. So at night it's gonna be just the kids.

The evening finally came, Ross and Chandler go to the city and the girls spend the evening gossiping. During the gossip session Rachel come to the conclusion that the crush that Monica has on Chandler is way much bigger that she thought, but Monica still says that he is just her friend.

Rachel wakes up from her thought, earing a sound from downstairs, Mr. and Mrs. Geller are already gone. So should be the guys. And they are right, the boys call her names andthey come running. The guys had brought pizza and they all sit on the floor, while they play cards.

They play untill 10 p.m. and finally when they are sick of it, they decide to drink, so Ross goes to the fridge and comes back with some beers. And they pass the rest of the night drinking and laughing. Ross pass the all night looking at Rachel, he's in love with Carol but Rachel is his dream girl. While that happened Monica and Chandler are sharing looks and seeing how beautiful the other is.

It's now 12 p.m. and they go to bed, Ross to his room, Chandler to the guest room and the girls to Monica's room.

The next day went normaly, everyone did their things and at night Monica decides to cook from them in that night. She cooks lasagna and cheesecake for dessert.. They all love it, Mon finally tells Ross about her idea of moving in with Nana, he says to her that he's proud of her. Then the guys go out and the girls stay one watching movies.

In the next morning, when Monica wakes up she isn't feeling well, she spends the day in bed eating chicken soup. Afer her parents go out. All the other try to decide what to do, they had all been invite to a party. Rachel's looking forward to go to the party for weeks but she doesn't want to live Monica alone and so finally Chandler says:

"You two should go to the party. I will take care of her."

"Man, are you sure?"

"Yes, Ross. I'm sure. And Rachel, don't feel guilty, you have wanted to go to the party since forever and Monica would feel guilty if you don't go."

"Thanks, Chandler."

"Ya. Thanks, dude." Says Ross, he's super happy because he's going to a party with Rachel Green.

They both leave the house, after saying goodbye to Mon. Chandler comes to her room and brings her popcorns and some movies. He knocks in the door , enters and says:

"Hey, Mon. They left. It's just us."

"Oh. You didn't need to stay."

"It's not a problem. I have popcorns and girly movies."

"Ok, put them on. You don't mind watch them with me."

"Of course not, Mon. I made popcorns for two."

"Ok. Come here." And she pats in the bed. He comes and sits next to her, she puts her head in his shoulder. They sit like that during the movies, they laugh, talk, eat and the most of the times just thinking about each other. Untill she fals asleep and he goes next, looking at her and stroking her hair.

At 2 a.m. Ross and Rachel finally arrive, they're drunk. Ross goes directly to his room and Rach goes to Mon's room, she opens the door quietly, trying not to wake up Monica and when enters she sees Chandler and Monica laying in bed in each other arms, and in that moment she sees the true, she sees that Chandler likes her too, she has her arms around his waist and he has one hand in her hand and the other in her hair.

So she decides it's better to leave them alone and goes to the guest room. She sleeps there untill the door opens and someone enters and she opens her eyes.

"Rachel, are you here?"

"Yes. I see you sleeping with Monica and I didn't want to wake you up. So I come here, is that a problem?"  
>"No. And thanks."<p>

She stands up and picks her shoes and goes out of the room but stops in the door and says:

"No problem. And Chandler, she's lucky to have someone you care so much abou her as you do." And she goes, leaving Chandler thinking.

In the next morning, Chandler leaves saying goodbye to everyone.

And in the Christmas's morning, they both feel the same thing in their hearts, they both miss each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the bad english.<strong>

**I hope you like it.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I am again.**

**I don't own Friends.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Monica had just moved to Nana's apartment. It was hard to convince her parents but her and Nana did it.<p>

Mon arrived to NYU to met Ross for them to go together to their parents house. Now that they are older, they become closer, and now they aren't always fighting like they did when they were kids.

And she knocks in the door of his brother's dorm, no one answers. So she enters the room and sits in one of the beds. She looks around and sees a diary in the table, she remembers that when Ross was little, he kept a diary, but she never thought he still has it.

So Monica stands up, pick it and starts to look a the pages and stops in the last entrance and she starts read it:

_My day sucked. I had stupid, boring classes all day. And it's a friday night and I don't have plans. So I'm stuck in my dorm alone because Ross is out again with Carol._

And finishing reading this she comes to the conclusion that the diary is Chandler not Ross. So she closes it, put it in the same position it was before and comes back to bed to wait for Ross.

In the moment she sits, she starts to think and remembers that she saw her name, when she thought it was Ross's diary, she didn't care. But now it was Chandler's, the guy she likes. But then she shakes it of, it wasn't hers.

Had pass almost 5 minutes, and for most that the try to forget it, she couldn't, her mind continue to go there, so she gives up, she doesn't care, she goes picks the diary and sits in the table, and starts to look for her name. And she sees it and starts reading:

_January 7_

She immediately remembers that date, was a day like this, she was waiting for Ross, but that time, she wasn't alone, Chandler was with her and they went out. And she continues reading:

_I just got back to the dorm, after one of the best afternoons of my life. And I'm gonna start telling her since the beginning. Monica had come to dorm, looking for Ross, he was going with her to their parents house. (I just have to say, they see their parents to much. Or maybe I'm jealous because I see my mother like two times a year, not counting the TV appearances and I don't see my father in 3 years. Ya, maybe, it's jealousy. Now let me continue with my best afternoon.) But it looked like that Ross had forget, because he had gone out with Carol in a big date, he said to me that he was going to be out for like 5 hours. And now she was mad, because she had to go back to her apartment and then go back. So I offered me to take her to the movies, she accepts and we walked to the movies, it's winter but it was a beautiful afternoon. We went to see a comedy, we laugh, talk, made fun of the people in the cinema and share a popcorn bucket and now this will sound so girly, but nobody is gonna read this,_

And Monica reading this fell a little bit of guilt but she knows that now she can stop, so she continues:

_So what I have to say is that I love the way that my hand brush in hers, the first time was not in purpose but some of the next ones were, but I have a good reason, I just love the way that she blushed and a little smile formed in her lips in a genuine way, it's beautiful, she's beautiful. (sounds girly, doesn't it)._

And now Monica is even more blushed, her cheeks are completely red. And she turns her attention again to the book.

_When the movie was finished, we still had time, so I offered to take her to eat something, even if I could see, she was hungry, I think she still resents me for calling her fat, I would love to know what to do for her to forgive me, before she could not be as beautiful as she is now, but her personally was the same and that is what I like more on her, her spirit. But I didn't push her to it so we decide to go back to the dorm, we started walking but I see her yawn, so I said it was better for us to take the bus, first she said no, I try I little bit more and finally she given up, she's really stubborn. The bus we take it wasn't direct, it took more time, 30 minutes, and that means more time with her._

_And we talk for a little, but in less than 5 minutes, she fall asleep, and I just stay there looking at her. She looked like a angel, she was so calm and__ serene__. Her head was resting in my shoulder, my arm was around her back and with her hand in her waist. And I just stay like that, looking at her like I did in that night in the Christmas break. (I wish I would be sure the meaning of what Rachel said.) And in my mind the only thing I could thing it was that I like her, I like her very much, but then it heat me she's out of my league and worst, she was ROSS'S LITTLE SISTER, and all the guys know the code, never date ex-girlfriends, sisters or mothers of your friends. The only girl I have ever care about, I never could have._

_We were finally close to the college, so I decided to wake her in a very soft way, I rubbed my finger in her cheek and whispered her name very softly and she opens her eyes slowly, her eyes are so blue. We walk until the dorm and wait for Ross for more half hour, and during that name we talked about everything. And when he finally came, she lied saying that she had just wait for like 10 minutes (it's not weird she lied, we never told Ross about us being friends, I don't know why, but we did) and then they left. And now here I am writing this. So that's the story of one wonderful afternoon with the most beautiful girl I ever met._

Monica had finished but she wants to read more, she couldn't believe that he likes her, but in that moment Ross enters, what makes her remember, the reason that they kept their friendship a secret, he's over protective of her. But Ross wakes her from her daydreams.

"Mon, are you here long?"

"No. Half hour maybe."

"Sorry. I was in the library I lose track of time."

"It's not a problem. But we should go."

They walk to the car and when they enter, she casually asks:

"The dorm was empty. Normally Chandler is there."

"He was at the library with me. I was reading a article about dinosaurs and he was studying for a big test. But why do you care?"

"I was just curious. So are things going with Carol?"

"It's going good. I really like her. Are you seeing someone?"

"No."

"I know you, Mon. That no, means more."

"No."

"Ok. I understand, you don't wanna tell all your love life to your brother. So how's Rachel? Is she dating someone?"

"Ross, I know you always had that thing for Rach. But you're dating Carol. How do you fell if I ask the same kind of questions about Chandler?"

"Ok. I admit it's weird. But I can answer. He's single but I think he likes someone, he's always in the moon."

She smiles a little, thinking that her is making Chandler be on the moon.

"Ok. She's dating a guy named Barry something. I don't like him, he's an ass and arrogant. He thinks he's better than others. I'm afraid he's going to hurt Rachel."

"Oh."

"Don't be sad. I think it isn't going to last. And you a dating Carol, CAROL."

"Ok. Mon."

And they talk all the way to their childhood home, but even if she's talking about other things, her mind is still on Chandler.

They tell their parents how life is going. And finally they go to their rooms.

But Mon that night she couldn't fall asleep, she past the night thinking about him and what she would do about that.

And before she finally could fall asleep, she decides that in the next day she would confront him with the truth. She wanna heard the words he write coming from his month.

And her dreams became all about them, some good with them together and other were nightmares that finished with her getting hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter.<strong>

**Sorry for any mistake.**

**Please review, they put a smile in my face**


	5. Chapter 5

**So it's the confrontation.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>In the next morning, Monica wakes up late, eat a quick breakfast and says that she's going to the mall, watch a movie and see some stores. But then she doesn't turn to the right to the way to the mall, she turn left to catch the bus to New York.<p>

She finally arrives campus, she makes her away to the dorm, she takes a few deep breaths before knocking in the door, she ears Chandler giving her permission to enter and so she does it, still completely shaking.

She sees him lying in his bed, studying for the test but when he sees her, he immediately sits straight in bed and puts the book away and says:

"Mon? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Ross at you parents."

"I am."

"No, you are not. You are here."

"I'm there, at the mall."

"So what are you doing here?" He asks completely confuse.

"I came here."

"Why?"

"I need to talk to you."

"You sound serious, Mon. What's up?"

"Can I sit?"

"Of course. Where do you want? You have my bed, next to me. In your brother's bed. And in that chair. You choose."

For much she would like to sit next to him, for this talk, it was better to sit in front of him.

"I stay in Ross's bed."

"Ok. Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes. A diet coke."

"Ok."

"No. Do you have beer?"

"Yes. But can you drink it?"

"Isn't like it's my first."

"Ok. If you say so. I will get it."

He goes to the fridge and comes back with to beers. She opens, takes a sip and gains the courage to say:

"Here is it?"

"What?"

"Chandler, I wanna know where is it? And what that means?"

"What, Mon? You are not making any sense."

"Yesterday. When I came here I read it?"

"You read, what?"

"Chandler, I read you diary. I'm sorry. But I couldn't resist it."

"What? Why? How?"

"It was in the table, I thought it was Ross's."

"You couldn't stop when you come to the conclusion it was mine." He says, now standing up and almost shouting.

"I read the last page and I get it was yours. But then I saw me name."

"You read it. Oh my god... I'm so sorry, Mon." He says, sitting in the bed again and with his head in his hands.

"Don't be. Let me finish. I read about the day we went to the movies. And I need to ask you just to be sure. Do you like me?"

"Mon, I... I... I do. But I can forget my feelings. I'm not sure I can, but I can try."

"Don't try." And finishing saying this she stands up and put her lips in his, putting her harms around his neck. But he pulls away.

"Mon. what are you doing?"

"Chandler, I like you since the first moment I saw you. So let me kiss you." And he puts his lips back on hers, they continue to kiss, the kiss becoming more powerful, and now with tongues. They start to lie in bed, with him on top, she has her hands in his hair while he has his hand in her waist, rubbing her and in that moment, she says:

"Chandler, I never..."

"Shh... I'm not going to do that now. I'm kissing you. Your first time will be special and perfect and the most important of all, you will be ready, ok?"

She shakes her head and says:

"Can you continue to kiss me, I have to leave in a little."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because I was suppose to be at the mall and I need to catch the bus."

"I will drive you." And he gives her another kiss.

"I thought you didn't have a car, or that you share your car with Ross. Ha...Ross, we can't tell him, he will freak out. So you can't left me at the door, ok.?"

"Ok. And I will ask someone to lend me a car." And he gives her one more kiss, this a little bit longer. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I know this is a little bit high school. But will you be my girlfriend?"

"I was fat in high school, remember. Nobody ask me to his girlfriend."

"Nobody ask me that, too. But, please, can you answer?"

She kisses him very passionately and asks:

"Is this a good answer?"

"It's a yes,isn't it?"

"Of course. Maybe we should go. I need to get home."

He takes her hand and asks:

"Can I?"  
>"You wanna show me of?"<p>

"A little bit. I can't believe. I have a girlfriend as beautiful as you."

She gives him another kiss."Believe it, because it's true." And they walk out of the room, Chandler goes look for someone to ask a car while Mon goes pick up some coffee. They go to the car, it was older than the car that Ross and Chandler own. He drinks his coffee and starts to drive. He couldn't have a bigger smile in his face and neither could her.

They go all the way talking about what they like, how they would met and what they are going to do in their first date, to that question Chandler says that is his job to plan. And next she asks:

"Can I tell Rachel?"

"Of course. Why you wouldn't?"

"You can't tell Ross. Isn't fare I can tell my best friend and you don't."

"I can't tell because when I will have to, he will kill me. But of course you can tell her. Do you don't want it?"

"Of course, I do. You are my boyfriend. She is always bitching about hers, now I can bitch about mine."

He laughs and says:

"I'm glad you're happy."

"And I remember. She can help us."

"How?"

"When you come to our house with Ross. She will take him and we can spend some time alone."

"Sounds to me a great idea."

They continue to talk about all other things until the moment they arrive. He stops in the begging of the street. He comes out the car and goes open her door and helps her out of the car. They give a kiss with so much passion that they almost lose their breaths. And she says:

"Bye, Chandler. I'm very glad I read your diary."

"Ok. Bye, Mon. I will call you to arrange our first day."

"I'll wait for it."

And he stays there for a little bit, just seeing her go. And neither of them could be more happy, because they had win what they wanted, each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, they are dating.<strong>

**I hope you like it.**

**Sorry for the bad english.**

**And please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is, their first date. I have a great idea in my head I hope I can pass it to the computer.**

**I don't own Friends.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>A week had pass since Monica and Chandler had start dating. They talked on the phone almost every night, to tell how their day went. And Chandler had pass all the week planing a first date for them. So Friday night on the phone, he tells Mon to be ready in the next day at 7 a.m., what Mon thought it was really weird. But she would do it.<p>

So in the next morning she wakes up at 6 a.m., she takes a shower,and goes eat something simple because Chandler had told her not to eat to much. Then when she goes to her room, she stops in front of her closet, she picks a dress but then thinks, it's not a dinner I think it isn't very useful, so after 30 minutes, she finally decides for something simple but cute, so she picks a jeans, a sweater that Rachel had borrowed to her and a jacket with her red all stars.

And in that moment she ears a soft knock in the door, she had told him, not to knock to loud because her grandma would be sleeping, she goes open the door and sees him, he's wearing jeans too and a shirt and a blazer, he has gel in his hair and has put a little to much perfume, he's a little bit nervous. But before he could say something, Mon hugs him, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him very passionately and when she pulls back for breath she asks:

"So Chandler, it's still dark. Where are we going?"

"Good morning to you too, Mon."

"I'm sorry. Good morning, Chandler. Can you tell me, now?"

" No. It's a surprise, a good one."

She kiss him again with tongue while her hands play with his hair, and he's taken by surprise. When she finally pulls back, sucking in his lower lip. She asks with seductive voice:

"Are you sure?"

Chandler still a little shaky answers:

"Yes, but I like the kiss."

She laughs a little and says:

"Me too. Can you go?"

"Yes." He says while they walking out of the building and opens the door of the car for her. She enters and asks:

"So how do you get the car?"

"I said Ross that I was going to see my mother, she leaves away so I had to go earlier."

"Ok. Can I sleep for a little bit. I was to nervous yesterday so it took me a long time to fall asleep."

"Of course. The trip will take 10 minutes. And I was going to cover your eyes anyway. Can I trust you will maintain your eyes close?"

"Yes."

Chandler drives smoothly without any problem. And when they finally arrive to a beautiful place next to the Brooklyn bridge, the only thing you see his the river and the other part of the city. He picks a tie and puts it on her eyes and then wakes her, giving her a soft kiss in the lips. She wakes up and says:

"You blind me."

"I have to do it. Wait here." He walks out of the car and goes open the door and picks her up and puts her on the hood, what makes her ask:

"What are you doing?"

"I'm putting you on the hood. I will join you I'm just gonna go grab our breakfast."

"You brought breakfast."

"Yes."

"Can I take the tie."

He comes close, sitting next to her and says:

"I take it." And in the moment she can see again a only word that come out of her mouth is:

"Wow."

"So, do you like it Mon?"

"I love it. It's so beautiful and romantic." She says before kissing him.

"When the sun rise, it will be even more perfect."

"How do you find out about this place? Is here that everybody from school brings his girlfriends?"

"No. This is my favorite place in the world. I came here since I was twelve to run away from my life. Before I would just go to the roof. You are the first person that a showed or talked about this place."

"Wow. Thanks. When I was little when I wanted to be alone I would go to the attic."

"I was scared of mine. But now are you ready for breakfast."

"Yes. What do you brought?"

"Two coffee. I have cream and sugar, if you want any. And I brought to pieces of your to favorite cakes." And he takes from the bag two forks and two boxes while we says: "One chocolate cake and another with chattily and fruits." He pass to her one coffee and opens his arm for her to be close to him. And with her head in his shoulder, he asks:

"What do you want first?"

"A kiss."

"I was talking about the cake but ok."

And he kisses her. She pulls back and says:

"The chocolate cake, please. And thanks. It's perfect." He gives her another quick kiss and says:

"You are welcome."

They sit like that for like one hour, just looking at the river talking and laughing, and Monica asks more seriously:

"So, why do you never told about this to anyone? And you tell me in the first date?"

"I don't know. But I suppose is because this the only place where I can be alone after a hard day, when I was little were my parents fights, now it's when I get in a fight in the people I like or when I have to think or I have receive bad news or just because I have to get away from the dorm because your brother is there with Carol."

"Oh. But you didn't told me, why you told me."

"Oh. You notice. Ok. I think is because sometimes when I'm sad, I wish I would have someone here with me. And now I told you, and I know if someday I'm sad and no one can find me. You will. And it's not other person I prefer to find me."

She kisses him with a big smile in her face, and says:

"And if we have a fight. I will know where I could find you."

"I never thought about that. But I trust you, I think you will know if you should come after me or not."

"Good answer." And she kisses him and says: "So are we going somewhere next?"

"Oh. Yes. I promise a really good first date. So we have a lot to do."

"You know, you already top it. I had a few dates, but all consist in going to eat something to McDonald's and then make out on the back sit of their car."

"Ok. I'm glad but I can't drop everything I have planned. So you will still have your first date like I planned. And I hope you will never forget." She kisses him again and says:

"I won't."

"So are you ready to go."

"Yes."

He comes down from the hood, and comes around and picks Monica and puts her on the ground, what makes her say:

"Aren't you a gentleman." And she gives him another kiss, now a little bit more passionately, with her leaning to the car, he depends on the kiss, while he brushes his hand in her hair. When they pull back, they both enter in the car and part for the next destination.

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is the first part of the first date.<strong>

**I will try to be quick to update with the next part.**

**I hope you like it.**

**I'm sorry for any mistake.**

**Please leave your opinion. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the second part of the date.**

**I decide to post today because Friends does 17 years.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chandler stops the car in front of her apartment, what makes her ask:<p>

"So, are we going home?"

"No. We have a big day but I just think that is more simple to walk or catch a bus or something."

"Ya. For me. Seems great."

They go out of the car and she gives him her hand and asks:

"Where are we going?"

"Later I can't tell you but now we are going to the central park."

"Ok."

They walk for all the parts of the Central Park, they play with the snow that was still there from the from the previous night, they make a snow fight and finally when they are tired they just fall on the snow and stay like that for a little, snuggle to each other. And Chandler trying to make conversation, he asks:

"How is living with your grandma?"

"It's amazing. She treats me like a gown up. And she trust me. She lets me leave my life because she know that I will make the best decisions."

"Wasn't like that in your parents?"

"Not exactly. I think with your parents, you will always be a little baby. They trust me but not as much as grandma does."

"Ok. So you're happy."

"Yes. But in a few moths I will be living alone."

"Why?"

"My grandma will be moving to Florida in two, maybe three months."

"Are you nervous about living alone?"

"Yes. A little. But I'm sure you can spend some nights with me." She says with a smile in her face.

"If you want I will spend all the nights next to you."

"Thanks you are so sweet." She says and gives him a quick kiss. "So where are you going next?"

"Are you ready to go now?"

"Yes, Chandler. All this surprise thing, is putting me nervous."

"You don't need to be nervous." He says while he stands up and gives his hand to help Monica stand up, too.

"I know. I just am." He gives her a kiss in the cheek and put his arm around Monica shoulders. And they walk all the journey like that, talking and laughing.

When they arrive at the ice skating ring. And he asks:

"I hope you know how?"

"Yes, I do. Sometimes I go with Rachel and her family to their house in the winter. We mostly ski, but sometimes we go ice skating."

"Ok, maybe you have to teach me a little. Because the last time I went skating I was really little."

"Ok. Just put on the ice rollerblades and take my hand."

He takes her hand and the both of them enter the ring. She since the moment she enters she starts skating normally but Chandler almost fall but before he hit the floor Monica catch him while he also put his hand on the wall. With the help of Monica he starts skating normally. And he asks Mon to dance with him, what makes her answer:

"It's no music Chandler."

"Please."

"No, we would just look stupid."

"Ok. But you own me a dance."

"Ok. Would a kiss pay it?"

"I don't think but you can try." And she kisses him passionately, putting his hand in his neck to pull him as close as she can while he has his hands on her waist doing the same. They stay like that, just kissing, for a good five moments.

They skate for a little more and finally they walk out of the ring to go for a lunch. They go to lunch in a caravan, and they eat some hot dogs and he tells her:

"We are eating hot dogs, now. But for dinner we will have real dinner."

"What you are also taking me to dinner That's to much."

"For you. Nothing it's to much." She blushes and says:

"Thanks. But hot dogs, snow and you, it's just perfect."

"Thanks, Mon." He says putting his other arm around her shoulder again and they go for a walk around New York. They visit all the tourist places in New York before going to the movies. Like the other time they had gone, Chandler let Monica choose the movie. They go see a comedy while they share a bucket full of popcorns, and this time when their hands brush, Monica blush, but she doesn't look down, she looks at him and then they both laugh.

After the movie, Chandler takes her uptown to dinner. And they stop at the door in front of Javu's. And Monica asks:

"Are we going to go there? That restaurant is so expensive."

"Mon, don't think about that now."

"But..."

"No buts. I know that you had always want to eat in here."

"Yes. But when I will have money to eat here."

"Mon, I'm offering."

"But you don't have this kind of money."

"Yes. I have."

"How?"

"I tell you at dinner. So can we enter?"

"Ok. But just because I really wanna know how do you have this kind of money."

"Now you are just with me because of the money."

"You know I'm not." And she kisses him and says:

"I'm here because of this."

"Hmm... I never knew I was such a good kisser." He says that and Monica laugh a little. And then he says:

"And you want eat here because you really like this restaurant."

"Chandler, you know I never eat here. My teacher talked really good about this place and then he said that he wouldn't be surprise if someday I was the chef in here. So I really wanna know if this restaurant is really that good."

"I'm sure it's not as good as your food."

"The only thing you ever eat made by me was mac and cheese."

"What is my favorite food in the all the world specially if there is cut hot dogs in the middle."

"Ow... Great taste."

"Now, Mon, can we enter? We seem stupid at door looking at the restaurant."

And they enter, Chandler says that has a reservation in the name of Candler Bing, the waiter indicates them a table. They sit look at the menu and they order. And while they are waiting for the food to come, Monica makes the question:

"So how do you have this kind of money?"

"Ok. You really wanna know?"

"Yes. Chandler, spill it up."

"Ok. Mon, calm down. I'm gonna start. So I've told you about my childhood."

"Yes. I'm so sorry that you have to grow up like that."

"Thanks. So my parents never were there for me, so to make for it, they started a account for me. I could have accept to it when I finish High School. And I'm in a second year of college so I have that money. And I don't spend much. And with the money they let me this is nothing."

"Wow... Are your parents rich?"

"My mom wins a lot with the books she sells and for much strange it sounds the gay show that my father perform in Vegas is a big success. So I could say yes."

"Wow. So why you don't tell everybody?"

"When I was in High School everyone knew it, because I still leave with my mother, let's correct what I just said with in her house. Because most of the times she wasn't there."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. And I know that you growing up wasn't perfect, too."

"I know. But not as bad as you."

"So but I don't tell people because I would never know, who is with me because of the money and who is with me because of me."

"Oh. I understand. Rachel's parents also have a lot of money and she was popular. So was a lot of girls that were friends with her because of that."

"She's lucky to have a friend like you and I'm lucky to have a girlfriend like you." Saying this they kiss, but is cut short for the arrive if the food.

They eat and confirm that the food is great and Chandler agree with her teacher saying that someday she would be the chef in there.

Chandler pays and they exit the place, he's turning right when she says:

"My apartment is in the other direction."

"Mon, I still have another surprise."

"Really another."

"Yes. I got tickets for the Broadway."

"Cool. I was 13 when I saw my first and only."

"You are lucky. I watch my first at 6 with my dad, and for the kid of my age wasn't funny, have to come one time a month."

"Oh."

"But I don't come since my father move when I was 9. So I have to confess a miss it a little."

"So we have tickets for what?"

"You like terror, right?"

"Yes. I always watched horror movies when Rachel sleep at my home."

"I got Sweeney Todd. I always wanted to watch it but my father always wanted to see the girly stuff. So how this sound to you?"

"Can't wait, Chandler."

And they go to Broadway, hand in hand. They watch the play and when it is finished Chandler leaves Monica home, they say goodbye at the door with a passionately kiss.

Monica enters in the apartment with the biggest smile in her lips, her grandma is sitting in the sofa and says:

"So sweetie, I take the date went good?"

"Amazing." And she sits next to her grandma in the sofa.

"Ok. Mon, your friend Rachel called 8 times, asking for you."

"I told her, I would call her after my date. But I never thought my date would last one entire day." Monica picks the phone and dials Rachel's number.

_"Hello. Here's Mindy."_

"Hi, Mindy. It's Monica, I would like to talk to Rachel." Mindy is Rachel roommate in the fashion school that Rachel is. Monica and Mindy had met each other, but neither of them like the other.

_"Rach. Your friend is on the phone."_ Rachel comes running to the phone pick it and says:

_"Finally."_

"I just get home."

_"So I guess the date went well."_

"Yes. Was great, better yet amazing."

_"Wow. Did you go to his dorm?_"

"Rachel, we didn't have sex."

_"How can date be that great if there isn't great sex."_

"Because we didn't just go to dinner and make out on the back of his car."

_"Monica, you are describing my dates with Chip."_

"I'm sorry. But it's true. Our date started at 7 in the morning and ended at 11 p.m."

_"Wow. That's big. So what you two did during an entire day?"_

So Monica starts to describe the entire date to Rachel. And Rachel just says:

_"You are a lucky woman, Mon."_

"I know."

When they finally say their goodbyes. Monica goes to bed thinking in what Rachel had just said and she is definitely the luckiest girl in the world.

In NYU, Chandler's thinking about Mon when he enters his room and Ross asks:

"So how was the day with your mother?"

"Normal." He says while thinking that this day was the best of his life.

Chandler sits in his bed and starts to think that it sucks that he can't tell Ross. Boys don't talk about their dates like girls do but they still talk. He remembers when Ross came after his first date with Carol, he was felling exactly like Chandler is felling now, but he couldn't tell his best friend. So he just fell asleep with Monica in his dreams like all the nights before.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it.<strong>

**This chapter it's bigger because I wanted to put all the rest of the date in the same chapter.**

**Sorry for any mistake.**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The next chapter.**

**Sorry for the delay.  
><strong>

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chandler enters in his dorm and finds Ross talking to the phone (his mother, he suspect, he's always his mother) and Ross hang up.<p>

"Hey, Chandler. How was class?"

"Boring. Yours?"

"The same as ever. So I was thinking..."

"Shocking."

"Let me finish. It was my mother on the phone, saying that I have to go home because it's some cousin birthday and it's going to happened in my parents house."

"Ok. So you are out this weekend."

"Yes. But I wanna know if you want to come with me. My sister is bringing Rachel and I don't want to be stuck with my parents."

"It's ok. I don't have nothing planed."

"Thanks, man. I own you."

"Ya. That's for sure. I have to go pick something from the hall. I come back in a bit."

He exits the room and does his little victory dance because he would pass the entire weekend with Mon, not really because they can't act like boyfriend/girlfriend around Ross. But will be great just be with her. He runs for the payphones to call Mon.

"_Hello? Who's talking?"_

"Hello, ma'am. It's Chandler Bing, I would like to talk to Monica. Is she home?"

"Yes. I'm gonna call her." "Monica, sweetie, your boyfriend his on the phone." "Thanks, Nana." "Hey, Chandler. It's me."

"Hey, Mon. How are you doing?"

"Fine. You?"

"The same. I'm calling because Ross just told me that you are going home for the weekend."

"Yes. I was going to call you tomorrow."

"Ok. But I wanna tell you that Ross invite to go with him. He knows you're bringing Rachel and he didn't wanted to be alone."

"I hope it's nothing romantic."

"Stop make fun of me and your brother."

"Sorry. But it's great, we could hang out."

"Of course, Mon. But you needed to be careful."

"I know. I have to go. So I see you Saturday."

"Ok. See you then."

It's Saturday, now. Chandler and Ross arrive, the girls had already arrive. They enter the room and Chandler turn is eyes immediately to Monica.

"Hello." Ross says when enter and asks:

"Where are mom and dad?"

"Out."

"Ok. I'm going to put my things in my room. Chandler, you remember where the guest room is?"

"Yes. Of course."

Ross goes up stairs and Rachel makes some lazy excuse and goes to the kitchen. And in the moment that they are alone in the middle of the living room, Chandler comes close and grabs her waist.

"Hey, Mon."

"Hey, Chandler. How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Good, now that you are here." And she kisses him passionately, she starts to play with his hair while Chandler moves his hands from the waist to the lower back, But they stop when they ear noises coming from the top of the stairs and pull away immediately. Ross comes back and asks:

"Why didn't you put your things on the room?"

"I was..."

"He needed a glass of water, first. Don't you, Chandler?"

"Yes. That's it. Thanks, Rachel." He drinks the water and goes to the room. And Monica whispers to Rachel's ear:

"Thanks, Rach."

"No problem, Mon. I know how many times you cover for me."

When Chandler comes downstairs, he and Ross go out and just come back at time for dinner. With the news that they had been invite to go to a party. They eat dinner together and when they finish they decide to ask the girls if thew want to join them:

"What kind of party is?" Monica asks. And Chandler answers:

"High School boys with no parents."

"Wow. If we go, we are going to be the cool college people. Mon, we have to go. The boys are going to be all over us." Ross earring this says:

"I'm going Carol. I can't make out with any of the girls. But I still can have fun. But you, Chandler, are going to score." This makes Monica scream.

"Yes, we go. But we are just going to change."

They go up stairs and come back with their best clothes on.

"You can go to the car. I will drive. I'm just gonna tell mom and dad that we are going."

"Ok."

Ross exits and Chandler walks close to Monica.

"You were jealous."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were. And I think it's cute."

"Maybe I was little jealous. But I have a reason my college boyfriend is going to high school party with a lot of slutty girls."

"But I am with you. And I'm not going to trow that away, just because of some high school girls. And to be true that they would like me. Girls in high school didn't like him." And he gives her a quick peck on the lips.

"But now you are a college guy. That's different."

"Ok. If you say so. But the same go with you, you are a college girl, and boys like that too."

"I know. But I have you." And she gives him a kiss. "It's better go, Rachel is already outside and Ross it's coming."

They go to the car and drive to the party. When they enter in the party and Ross pulls Chandler way from Monica and Rachel because some girls are waiving at them. Ross starts flirting with one of the seniors girls that is on the math club and that admire Ross for having win the math Olympics. Chandler seeing that Ross was distracted. He goes look for Mon and he sees her talking to a senior boy, a football guy. And he gets a feeling of jealousy, but he loses it when he sees Monica ditching the other guy and coming to him.

"Hey, Chandler. I see. You were jealous."

"I was not." She smirks at him. And he answers:

"Ok. Maybe I was a little."

"I think it's cute, too. But you know that I only have eyes for you. And I'm happy that you finally walk away from that girls. They were drooling all over you, I really can't say that you are taken in front of my brother."

"Sorry, babe." And he gives her a kiss on the cheek. They stay at the party talking for like a half hour, but they couldn't ear each other because of the music and they were sick of always looking over their shoulder to see if Ross was coming, so Chandler takes her hand and push her to the stairs. They pass Rachel who sees them going upstairs.

"Where are we going, Chandler?"

"We are getting away from the noise. Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

Chandler knocks on the door of the first room, nobody answers, so he enters:

"Mon, are you coming?"

"Chandler, people want this room to... you know."

"I know. Mon, I'm asking you to trust me." She enters and gives him her hand but still holding down.

"Chandler..." She whispered. But then he passes the bed and goes to the balcony.

"Do you won't help to get to the roof?"

"The roof?"

"You remember me telling that was the place I used to use to ran way from the noise."

"Yes."

"So it's perfect. We run away but I won't be alone." She kisses him passionately against the bars. She pulls away and says:

"Are you going to help me to get to the roof or I have to do everything alone." Chandler still a little bit dizzy from the kiss.

"Oh. Ok. Put your feet here." He says pointing to the bars. She looks down and sees that she's in a big distante of the ground. "Mon, I will be holding you, then put your other feet on my shoulder and I will push you up. Ok?"

"Ok. But I'm trusting you, Bing. So don't let me fall." He lets a little chuckle and kiss her cheek and says:

"Yes, ma'am." And she playfully hits him. She does what Chandler says and in one moment she is in the roof, Chandler follow her. And they sit on the roof. Now they could talk, kiss whatever they want, nobody was there, they just have the music playing in the back round. Monica lets her head fall in his chest while tell her about the stars, they talk about they childhood and their dreams, then and now. She tells him that her dream since she was little is to be a mother but now before that she wanted to travel. He tells her that his dream is to write something. And he confess to her that he would have a little daddy's girl, but he was too afraid to screw up his children in the same way that his parents screw him.

But fir no where they heard a sound coming from the room, many people had coming here to make out, and thank god that never went after second base. But now they heard calling her names.

"Monica. Chandler."

"Rachel. Is that you?"

"Yes. Where are you?"

"In the balcony." She walks to the balcony and sees them on the roof.

"You two are so sweet. But we have to go. And Chandler, can you drive? Ross is totally hammered."

"Ok. How drunk is he?"

"The kind I think is gonna pass out on the car."

So Chandler comes down of the roof and then helps Mon to get down. They go downstairs and find Ross sitting against a wall. They pick him and sit him in the back sit with Rachel next to him.

Chandler drives home while the girls fall a sleep and Ross passes out in the back of the car.

When they arrive, Chandler tries to wake up Ross but he just lets some unrecognizable sounds come out of his mouth. So Chandler has to help Ross to get out of the car, Ross has one arm around Chandler's shoulder and Chandler does the same. He picks the keys that are in car and opens the door, Mr. and Mrs. Gellar are already asleep. So Chandler climbs the stairs with Ross and when enter in his room, he just drop him in his bed.

He goes back to the car to wake the girls but he sees them sleeping so peaceful, that he can't do it. So he picks Rachel first and goes to Monica's room, he sees a sleeping bag in the floor but he couldn't really open and put Rachel in there, so he puts her in the bed and cover with a blanket.

Then he comes back to the car, puts Monica in his arms and brings her to her room, he takes her shoes of and manages to put her under the cover without waking her or Rachel's. And before going to her room he kisses her in her temple and says:

"Good night, Mon. Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is.<strong>

**Sorry for any mistake.**

**And I just wanna thank you to everyone that is reviewing/reading this story. Please continue. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really sorry about the delay.**

**But here it is the rest of the weekend.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chandler enters the kitchen and sees the two girls. He pats Rachel in the head.<p>

"Hey, Rach." And gives Monica a soft kiss in the lips.

"Hey, sweetie. Where are you parents?"

"They are going out to the last preparatives for the party. Where's Ross?"

"I went to check on him before I come downstairs. He asked me to ask you to do the thing that cures hangovers, he said that you would know what is it."

"Ya. I know. I'm going to do it, now. You have some french toast there."

"Ok. Thanks, Mon."

He sits on the table with Rach and starts eating while Mon. is making the drink for Ross. And Rachel asks:

"Chandler, how did we get to bed, yesterday, I can't remember?"

"I take all of you to bed. Ross was too drunk. And you two were too peaceful." Monica goes to him and gives him one kiss on the cheek and says:

"Thanks. You are so sweet."

And then she gets back to finish the drink and when she finally finish it, she goes upstairs to give Ross his drink but he comes back with her and sits on the sofa and she asks:

"Ross, do you want something to eat?"

"Can you make me some scramble eggs, please?"

"Yes. I'm gonna tell Chandler and Rachel to sit here with you." Monica goes back to the kitchen and says:

"Ross is in the living room, I said that you two could sit there with him. I'm going to make scramble eggs for Ross. Do any of you want something?"

"No, thanks."

"Ok. I'll be there in the moment."

They go to the living room and see Ross lying on the couch, Chandler sits on the floor next to the end of the couch and Rach sits in the armchair next to Chandler.

Monica comes back to the living room, gives the eggs and the drink to Ross and sits in the couch with Ross legs on top of hers and with hers next to Chandler. They stay like that the four of them just talking and hoping that Ross's hangover passes before the party.

When finally their parents comeback, they say to them:

"Hey, kids. Are you ok?"

"Yes, you're fine." Monica answers. What her mother answers.

"But you, Ross, don't look fine."

"Mom, I'm fine."

"Ok. So you should go get dress, your cousins should be there in any moment."

"Ok, Mom." And they all stand up and go upstairs.

After they got dressed they go downstairs, some people had already arrived and in a matter of minutes the house is full with family and friends of her family.

Ross is around his family telling them about his good and cool life as a college boy, Rachel is painting the girl's face with the help of Monica. While Chandler is sitting in the begging of the chairs playing with his fingers. When some kid comes and sits next to him and says:

"Who are you?"

"Chandler."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm a friend of Monica and Ross. And you are?"

"But why are you here? Sitting alone?"

"I answer yours if you answer mine."

"Ok. My name is Daniel, I'm their cousin and the birthday girl is my sister. So why are you here?"

"I don't know anybody. So I just sit here and thought about life."

"I do that too."

"What do you have to think about? You're young, you don't have problems."

"I'm not that young, I'm 14."

"You seem younger."

"Ya. I know."

"Ok, kid."

"So what were you thinking, Chandler?"

"Nothing important. So do you usually just sit here?"

"No. Usually I do something with Mon, she is my best female friend, I tell her everything, she never judges me. But she ditched me today."

"What do you normally do?"

"Watch a movie, play a game with cards like Gin or something like that or just play throw and catch with a baseball ball. Something like that."

"So do you wanna do something?"

"Sure."

Monica is looking for Daniel and she can't find him. So she decides to ask her mother.

"Mon, did you see Daniel?"

"Yes. I think he is outside playing with Ross's friend, Charles, right."

"Chandler, mon. I'm gonna check it."

"Weird name. Ok, Monica. See if they can come inside, is about to rain."

"Ok."

She walks out of the front door. And finds them praticing baseball.

"Hey guys! I didn't know you could throw a ball, Chandler." She says while she's coming to greet Daniel.

"Very funny, Mon."

"I thought so. Hi Daniel. You didn't say hi, when you came in."

"You were with the girls and I didn't wanna meddle."

"Sorry, Dan. But is your sister's birthday, I had to say hi to her. But you know you are my favorite guy." Chandler looks at her. And she poks her tongue out. And Daniel says:

"You shouldn't say that in front of your current boyfriend."

"WHAT? He knows."

And Daniel answers:

"I told you I told her everything. You didn't think she did the same."

"No."

"Ok. But I do. You said I could tell anybody."

"Ya. I know. It doesn't bother me. But why didn't you say anything earlier, Dan?"

"It was away more fun seeing your reaction now."

Monica slaps Daniel in the head and goes kiss Chandler putting her arm around his waist.

"Mon said we should go inside. It's about to rain."

"Ok." They both say.

"What do you wanna do?"

"I'm going to leave you too alone. I'm not gonna be a third weel."

Monica looks at Chandler and he says:

"You are not a third weel. You can watch a movie upstairs. We promise we don't get all kissy and stuf."

"I hope not."

"Even if we want, we can't. The only people I told about us are you and Rach. And anyone can enter the room."

"Ok. But you promise, guys."

They are watching some movie in Monica's room. Chandler is sitting on the floor, Dan is with his back against the headboard, while Mon is laying in bed with her fingers playing with Chandler's hair.

When some romantic scene pass on the screen, he just look at her and Mon automatically lower her head to give Chandler a soft kiss, but soon they are too engaged. Untill Daniel coughs and says:

"You two said you wouldn't make out."

"Sorry, we forgot you were there." Monica says blushing.

"Ya. I know. But you know it's not just me, if anyone besides Rachel shows up in here, they will freak out specially because you are sleeping in her house even if it's in the guest room. But if you want me to go, I can."

"You can stay, man. I will just gaze your cousin from far away." He says with a grin in his face. Letting Mon's head go but catching her hand first.

They resume in watching the movie. In like 15 minutes, Rach knocks in the door and puts just her head inside and says:

"Hey, guys. Your mom is looking for you, it's time to cut the cake."

"Ok. Thanks Rach, we will be there in a moment I just need to turn off the VHS player."

The party continue, they sing happy birthday to Cassie and participate on some of the games. After the party, Chandler and Ross decide they could give a ride to Mom and Rach so they don't need to catch the train. They say their goodbyes.

And while Ross and Chandler are outside putting the bags on the truck. Ross asks:

"Do you think I can ask Mon to go with you in the front, so I can go in the back sit with Rachel? Do you think it's to obvious?"

"I think it's ok. It's not like Rach doesn't know you like her."

"She knows? Second, I don't like her, I'm in a good and committed relationship with Carol."

"Ya. I know. But even if you love her and you are together in a year and a half. You still get nervous everytime you see Rachel. So even if you are with Carol, Rachel will always be your girl."

"Ok. I get it. I know I need to forget her and concentrate in Carol. I go in the front with you."

And Chandler thinks: _Maybe I should have only answer yes. I would be sitting next to Mon for sure._

When the girls come outside, the guys are already sitting in the front. They drive while listening the radio and the girls whispering in the back sit. They decide to drop Monica first.

In the all the way to the apartment, Chandler is thinking how can he kiss Mon goodbye. So when the car arrives and he get out of the car, even if he can't kiss her, he can always hug her. Mon gets the bag from the trunk and goes say goodbye. First Rachel she hugs her, kiss her and whispers:

"Bye swettie. Call me if anything new happens."

"Ok. Thanks, Mon. The same goes for you."

Next she hugs her brother

"I guess I see you next weekend. Bye Ross."

"Bye, Mon. I can't believe we are this old, I remember when we went see Cassie to the hospital when she was born."

"Time flies."

And finally she goes to say goodbye to Chandler, giving him a friendly hug. But Chandler whispers:

"I call you tomorrow, babe."

She blushed and answers:

"Goodbye to you too, Chandler."

She enters the door of the building and they get back to the car. Driving smoothly untill they get to campus, droping Rachel first.

Ross still goes say hi to Carol.

While Chandler goes to the dorm and in the moment that his head hit the bed he falls assleep. But not before thinking that this weekend would be much better if he could act like a boyfriend around Mon.

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is.<strong>

**Again sorry for the delay and any mistake.**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

_I know I haven't update since November, and I'm really sorry._

_I'll try to update sooner the next time._

_I hope you like this chapter._

_And for the people that can read Portuguese, I'm starting a new fic with two of my friends, with football players (but it's not all about football because I don't know much about it) and with the sweet and amazing David Arquette. The link is in my profile, so please give it a try._

_And I don't own them._

* * *

><p>Chandler has been thinking about today over a week because it's Valentine's Day and at the same day it's his and Mon's one month anniversary.<p>

Ross interrupts his thoughts by asking if he is okay staying alone for Valentine's Day and Chandler answers:

"Finally you have a girlfriend that can take all of your dino's stories and actually enjoy it. Do you think that I would make you spend Valentine's Day with me? Do you really think I'm that selfish?"

"No, just checking. I will be home in the morning." He says almost at the door.

"I thought you would spend the all weekend at the b&b in Vermont."

"Susan needs her help on something really important tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye. See you tomorrow Ross."

In the moment that Ross walks out the door, Chandler makes a run for the phone, and marks a number that he knows by heart, when someone picks up he immediately recognizes the voice.

"Hello. It's Monica Gellar. Who is it?"

"Take a guess honey."

"Ok. It's Jacen, right or maybe Francis."

"Ok. Very funny, Mon."

"Sorry I couldn't resist. So we are still on for tonight, right?"

"Of course. And by the way happy one month anniversary and Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thanks, honey. Happy day, to you too."

"Thank you. So I will be picking you up by 6 p.m."

"Ok. I will be waiting but aren't you gonna tell me where are we going?"

"Sorry, Mon. But it's a surprise."

She tries one more time making him spill the beans.

"But how will I know what to wear?"

"It's indifferent. You can wear whatever you want, you look beautiful in anything."

"So I can wear sweatpants and one of the old shirts I use every time I try a new recipe."

"Yes. Try the one with chocolate and whip cream stains."

She laughs.

"I can't believe you remember that shirt."

"It's a very cute shirt and looks very good on you. And you can wear anything tonight."

"Ok. So I see you won't tell me where we are going. So see you soon."

"Bye, Mon."

It is 6 p.m. now, Chandler rings the doorbell, and Monica's grandma opens the door and lets him in.

"Good afternoon and happy valentine's day, ma'an."

"You know when I was young we didn't have Valentine's Day. So where are you taking my girl?" And in this moment Monica enters, she is wearing a beautiful, long red dress that let Chandler with is jaw in the floor.

"So nana, he didn't tell me do you really think he will tell you?"

"I'm just curious, sweetie. He's a romantic guy, that's rare now a days."

"I know grandma, I'm very happy with him." She says giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then she looks on his eyes and say.

"Hey, sweetie. Happy anniversary and valentine's day."

"Thank you and to you too. You look beautiful by the way, I see you give up on the idea sweatpants and cooking shirt."

"I thought you would like this better."

"You know me too well." And he gives her another peck on the cheek. Nana coughs, calling the attention to her.

"You know, you two could go and kiss properly." They both blush. Monica goes to her gives her a kiss o cheek and says her goodbyes.

"Bye, nana."

"Bye, sweetie." Then she turns to Chandler and says:

"She doesn't have a curfew because I know you will take care of her. But if she isn't able to sleep here, please call or leave a message at night or in the morning, just that I will know she's safe."  
>"Ok, ma'am. I will take care of her."<p>

"I trust you, Chandler. Goodnight and have fun."

And while they are finally walking of the door Mon says for one last time goodnight. They go catch the subway. And finally making it to the building where Chandler's dorm is and he says:

"Now, I need to put this in your eyes and wait here for a little bit. And no picking."

"Are we staying here?"

"Yes, I have a surprise prepared. No picking." Giving her a kiss on the cheek and a tie to put around her eyes.

He enters the building and takes like 5 minutes inside, when he comes outside, he sees her sitting in the bench and he comes from behind and kisses her neck.

"Get way from me bastard, my boyfriend will kick your ass if you don't let me go."

"Mon, it's me. But I'm happy that you don't let any guy kiss your neck."

"You're the only one. But don't do that again when I'm blind sided."

"Sorry. Now can you take my hand, I will take you." He leads her to the common room, puts his hands on the tie and asks:

"Are you ready, beautiful? Can I take the tie?"

"Yes, Chandler. Can't wait."

He takes the tie off her eyes. And when she opens her eyes, a smile creak in her face, the common room is completely different, here aren't any pizza's boxes lying around or soda and beer's bottles, the room it's almost dark, the light comes just from the candles, the table has a candlestick and two plates. She's amazed, when she looks at Chandler again; he has a bucket of pink roses in his hand.

"Just for you, I thought you would like rose better than red. Do you like the room?"

"Oh my god, Chandler. This is beautiful, it's just perfect." She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him fully on the lips, when she pulls away, she asks:

"How did you get everyone out of here? I don't think every person here has a date tonight."

"The ones that wanted to pass the night here, were pay off."

"You really pay them to stay way?"

"Yes. And I'm doing laundry to almost all the building for the rest of the month."

"Poor baby." She says giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Now. Do you wanna see the rest I have here just for you?"

"Of course."

"Shall we?" He says when he gives her arm; he takes her to the table and shows her a spaghetti à Bolognese.

"I know I'm not as a great cook as you. And this is one of the few things I can cook."

"Smells really good. Thanks." She says kissing him. "It's not every guy who cooks for his girlfriend."

"It isn't that big of a deal."

"It is." She says when she puts her hand on his cheek and pushes him down so she can kiss him. "Thanks just not for this but for everything."

He kisses her again, now for a little bit longer and says:

"My pleasure, Mon." They sit and eat their dinner in peace, just talking about everything from their day to the movies in the theatre.

And after dinner, he asks her to dance to the music _everybody loves somebody, _they slow dance, Monica with her head resting in his chest and with her arms around his neck while his hands are in her waist, his mount is next to her ear where he whispers.

"I lov…" But before he could finish it the phone rings, he lets go of her with his face all blushed and goes answers it.

"This is Chandler Bing, who do you need?"

"_I'm really sorry, but I need to talk to Mon."_

* * *

><p><em>So I decided to do a little cliffhanger.<em>

_I will update soon, I promise_

_Love_

_And please review._


End file.
